


Escape

by motteme



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/pseuds/motteme
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Escape' (aka the 'Pina Coladas song') by Robert Holmes.This was sort of random, because I listened to the song on the radio the other day and just had to imagine GTOP in this scenarion. Hope you guys like it!





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wanna check out some gtop fanarts, videos, etc — or if you simply wanna talk, here are my other accounts! 
> 
> YouTube: motteme  
> Twitter: mottemotteme & motteme_art  
> Tumblr: mottemotteme & motteme-art  
> Instagram: mottemotteme & motteme_art

Eight years. 

 

They had been together for eight years — and now they weren‘t anymore. Just like that. From one day to another, all their dreams, their life, everything. Gone. Or maybe it had been for so long now and Seunghyun simply hadn‘t noticed. 

 

Jiyong and he had met in middle school when they were nothing but kids, too full of themselves and their own ego to really see what was going on between them. They had never spared a day where they hadn‘t picked on each other — Seunghyun would make fun of his thin voice and small posture, and Jiyong would make fun of him in return about his weight; both things they were insecure about and hit them right where it hurt. 

 

Years passed and they met again when they were both in college — Jiyong had moved away just before high school, and Seunghyun thought he would be finally free of this little daredevil, but fate had another plan apparently, because on his very first day he collided with someone who knocked them over and it was no one other than Jiyong. Seunghyun had just stared at him for longer than what was socially acceptable, but he didn‘t really think about that back then — he was too preoccupied to simply stare at him, to take in all his features and see how much he had changed over the last few years. He was probably still shorter than Seunghyun, but then again most people were, and the first thing he really did notice was how cute his face looked. There was a certain sharpness in it, a tad harder and more refined than it had been in middle school — he also noticed that his hair was now orange and no longer in his natural hair color and as his eyes slipped down his throat and to his collarbones he noticed a tattoo on the side of it. 

 

And just as fast as Jiyong had ran into him, he had disappeared again. Seunghyun didn’t understand why the younger man suddenly escaped liked that, but after a bit it dawned on him — they had continuously picked on each other, maybe he had gone too far all those times and actually crossed a line that cut deeper than just arguing with your rival. It hit him the wrong way, or right — he hated bullying since he knew first hand what it felt like and he suddenly realized how much he had fucked up in middle school. 

 

Seunghyun had spent the next few days beating himself up about it, about what he had done and how he could possibly fix that and once he had set his mind to it he tried his damn hardest to work it out again. He wanted to apologize — in earnest. But that meant he would have to find the other man before that (which wasn’t as easy as you‘d think it is to spot someone with such an bright hair color and flashy outfits on campus). 

 

Fast forward three months later he and Jiyong had finally talked it out — apparently Jiyong hadn‘t fled because he was scared of Seunghyun, but because he was embarrassed and ashamed of himself by how he had treated Seunghyun in high school and that he just needed to get away and hide. 

 

Another two months later they started to date. 

 

But that didn‘t matter anymore, because after eight years and Seunghyun being close to proposing to his boyfriend, Jiyong ended things. 

 

Seunghyun would be lying if he would say that he didn‘t knew that things were out of sync between them the past few months and that it was getting harder to communicate properly — but all that  _ never _ made him think about ending things. Their different work schedules were only temporary after all and once they had more time for each other again they would be able to properly sit down and have a talk, but instead of having a talk about improving and developing into something stronger, Jiyong had given up on them and simply packed a few bags and left. 

 

It maybe was stupid to say, they were still young — Seunghyun was only twenty-nine now and Jiyong twenty-eight — but deep down Seunghyun knew that Jiyong was the love of his life. Sure, they had had a rocky start in middle school and a slightly awkward reunion in college, but that didn’t cheapen their relationship, not at all. He has had two relationships before Jiyong; even had been in love, but they all dulled in comparison to Jiyong. They felt like nothing compared to him and for the past three weeks he had done nothing but drag himself back from work (mostly night-shifts as a care-worker for disabled kids and teens in a residential care home), fell into bed and tried not to think about Jiyong or see all of Jiyong‘s stuff or not check Jiyong‘s social media accounts or call Jiyong or cry because Jiyong was gone — but it was hard. So incredibly hard. 

 

He missed his smile and his laughter. He missed the mischief in his eyes whenever he had planned something naughty. He missed their late-night talks and holding his hand. He missed kissing him and holding him and sitting curled up on the balcony while smoking cigarettes and drinking wine. He missed binge-watching Lucifer or any other show they had grown obsessed with in the past few years. He even missed his nagging for Christ’s sake, but what he missed most was probably holding him at night and waking up to Jiyong next to him, pressed close against his body. 

 

Today was another one of those days where everything was so much worse than on other days — one of his clients had asked if he was still seeing that pretty boy and if he could come visit again someday (whenever Jiyong wasn‘t too swamped with work at the office he sometimes dropped by if Seunghyun had a long shift and they spent time with the kids — it was adorable and it was probably one of the things he had enjoyed the most. Spending time with Jiyong and with the kids — he knew Jiyong wanted kids and if he was being honest, he really wanted them too so seeing them play family like that every other week was simply amazing and a little glimpse of heaven). After that, he had run into Minzy, who had been a friend of them in college, but they hadn‘t really stayed in touch afterwards so she was eager to know how he and Jiyong were doing (spoiler: telling her about their break-up was painful as hell and he nearly cried then at there at the grocery store between ramen noodles and soymilk). — and if all of that hadn‘t been enough he had been stupid enough to look through all their pictures which were still saved on his phone (he just couldn’t delete them, so he stored them away in a folder, which he told himself he would never even think about opening, but well, here he was). 

 

As soon as he saw the first picture he started to cry — and it only got worse from the on. He missed his boyfrie-, he missed his ex-boyfriend and he needed him back but he didn‘t even know where exactly he was and he hadn‘t updated his Instagram since their break-up (which was a miracle, because he usually posted stories everyday and a picture every other day). He tried to call, but he was too afraid of what could happen if he did, but the small voice in the back of his head grew louder and louder with worry — what if he got hit by a bus and was in coma? What if he was kidnapped? What if he fell down a cliff and died? (He kinda knew that he was being irrational, but that still didn‘t stop him from calling Dami, who told him that yes, jiyong was still alive, but needed time off which was why he didn‘t use his phone these days). 

 

Three weeks turned into four and a half and Seunghyun desperately needed to get out and do something besides go to work and order take-out — he vaguely thought about hitting up some of his friends, but the thing was that all of his friends were Jiyong‘s as well and it suddenly felt as if he lost them all in a divorce or something. 

 

This break-up was really messing with his head, but that didn‘t stop him from drinking — all in all it probably encouraged his drinking habit even more. Before, Jiyong had been the voice of reason; always making sure he didn‘t drink too much, stopping him from getting too drunk and he always did the same for Jiyong. They had spent more days hugging the toilet than he‘d like to admit thanks to excessive drinking, but those days were long gone. Or so he thought. 

 

His mind was hazy, limbs tingly and his cheeks just slightly tinged with red as he slow danced through their living room. It was some old song that was playing in the back, something Jiyong must have put in one of their playlists, because he couldn't really recognize who it was from — though the tune sounded familiar. 

 

Seunghyun didn‘t really pay attention to what the song was about — he was drinking pina colada for the first time in years and his mood was good and he wanted to dance god damnit, but alone it wasn’t even half as funny as it was with Jiyong pressed against him, laughing at his dorky and jerky movements that were completely out of sync with the music, or how his arms would flail from side to side. He could see it clearly in front of him — the smile so bright you could see his gums and the way his nose wrinkled and how his eyes even teared up from laughing so hard. Seunghyun had seen that a thousand times, but now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember when the last time was he and Jiyong had spent time like that — forking around, laughing. They had been so busy with work and the lack of communication ended up sparking jealousy between them and it all got too much. 

 

He stopped dancing and sighed. The music was still playing in the background, but dulled the longer he stood there, thinking about all the things that had gone wrong and not too long later, Seunghyun sat down on the couch — once again with his phone in his hand, looking through their pictures. 

 

Most of them were from a couple months ago, before things got hard and Seunghyun hated that. He should have paid more attention to Jiyong and to his needs, he knew all too well that the other man was like a flower when it came to attention — if he didn‘t get the love he needed to get through the day, he would start to wilt.

 

He took another swing of the bottle. 

  
  
  
  


Seunghyun woke up with a splitting headache and he was more than thankful that he had the next two days off, because if not he wouldn’t know how in the world he would survive today’s shift. His neck was stiff and  — he had apparently slept on the fluffy rug, next to the couch. No wonder his neck hurt so much whenever he so much as tried to move it. 

 

A groan escaped through his pressed lips — Seunghyun already knew that he would spent the next three days in pain because of this and he was about to complain verbally, when he heard the vibrations of his phone. He had a notification. 

 

Groggily he dragged himself over to where he located that damn thing, professed his finger against the sensor and unlocked it, to see who had written him. 

 

But as he looked at the screen and saw the notification he frowned. The app, on which he had received the notification, was not one he was familiar with — apparently it was some kind of platform? For connecting with people and finding new friends and maybe even something more? It was not as shady and straightforward as Tinder or all the other terrible dating apps out there at least, but he still wondered what had moved him to download the app. Seunghyun slightly shook his head, whatever he could always delete it — but not before checking the notification he had received. 

 

None of the users actually used a real picture as their icon and everyone had picked a different name and it vaguely reminded him of the earlier days of Tumblr in a way. Seunghyun tapped away on his phone until he finally saw the post he had apparently commented on.

 

_ ‘If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain, _

_ If you‘re not into yoga, if you have half a brain, _

_ If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape, _

_ I‘m the love that you‘ve looked for, write to me and escape‘ _

 

Seunghyun had a bittersweet smile on his lips. That was one of their songs — he had a shit memory when it came to remembering artists and what the song was called, but he knew that part all too well — Jiyong and he had gotten completely plastered on, what had it been? Peach schnapps? — shortly before they got together. Well, it had been the night they finally became a couple. They had flirted fro weeks and weeks and both of them were too much of a chicken to actually admit their feelings for the other one, but that night did it. 

 

The pair had sat down near the river they often walked along when going to University — summer night was hot, but a cool breeze made it bearable. He still remembered the smell peaches when they had danced to that song and Jiyong‘s mouth was only a few millimeters away from his own. It happened so fast — one second they were slow dancing while Jiyong was singing to the song, the next he felt those soft lips on his own after months of waiting for it to happen and i had been perfect. 

 

Of course he would reply to that post while completely drunk.

 

_ ‘Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain, _

_ I’m not much into health food, I am into champagne. _

_ I‘ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through the red tape _

_ At a bar called O‘Malley‘s, where we will plan our escape.‘ _

 

A funny thing about this was that there was actually a bar called O‘Malley‘s not too far away from where they had gone to college — it had been their regular hangout spot until things had gotten too hectic. Seunghyun felt a familiar aching feeling tugging in his chest as he thought back to all the nights, all the slightly drunken make-out sessions in the back alley of the bar or how they had sometimes just hung out with their friends and buried their frustration in the best burgers and fries in the neighborhood. The bittersweetness didn‘t stop there, because Seunghyun had also wanted to propose to Jiyong there — it probably wasn‘t the best location for a proposal, but it had been their place back then and he had planned to take Jiyong there once they finally got the two new nurses (which had now happened a weeks go) and he would no longer have to work odd hours all the damn time. 

 

Seunghyun saw another notification. Apparently the person who had posted the entry had send him a direct message, asking if he wanted to meet up. They had even sent the address and asked if noon was fine — the person talked about the good food there was at the O‘Malley’s and Seunghyun had to smile. Whoever that was had a good taste in burgers and as he read through the messages he saw that he had agreed to meeting up with them. 

 

His head snapped up and he looked at the clock — shit. 11.28 am. 

 

He didn‘t know why he suddenly panicked so much, for all he cared he could just let that stranger know that he wouldn’t come, but for some reason, he just couldn’t do that. Seunghyun ran into the bathroom, strippped and hopped under the shower. Within five minutes he somehow had managed to take a shower and brush his teeth and another thirteen minutes later he ran out of the door, nearly forgetting his keys and wallet. 

 

O‘Malley‘s wasn‘t that far from where he lived and he once more cursed himself for not going there with Jiyong — it was only a ten minutes walk by foot, six if you ran, and it was always worth a visit. 

  
  


It was 12.01 pm when he arrived and barreled into the pub. Thankfully, there was music playing in the background and most of the people only stared at him for a few seconds before shaking their heads and going back to eating their lunch and Seunghyun was thankful for that, he already felt like an idiot and the blush on his cheeks were enough to let everyone know how embarrassed he was. 

 

He fished out his phone and wanted to write the person he was about to meet when he suddenly saw an all too familiar face, that was already smiling at him and his heart stopped for a moment or two before it started to beat frantically in his chest. There,in  _ their  _ booth, sat Jiyong. His cheeks were pink and he balled his lips, trying to suppress a huge smile and his eyes were shining with unshod tears and his hair looked so soft and he was wearing one of his old hoodies and he suddenly felt the butterflies going wild in his stomach. 

 

Seunghyun quickly reached up into his hair, trying to tame them a little bit at least, before he awkwardly staggered over to where Jiyong was sitting. His palms were already sweating and he didn‘t know why he suddenly got so nervous because this was  _ Jiyong _ — but then again it was  _ Jiyong _ . His Jiyong. His (ex?) boyfriend who he hadn't seen in weeks who he had missed so much he nearly had gone insane with it now he was  _ here  _ in  _ their  _ bar and —

 

“You want one?“, his voice was small and shy as he held up the Pina Coladas for Seunghyun to grab and Seunghyun felt himself melt on the spot. He wanted to kiss Jiyong, to pull him into a bone-crushing hug and never let go again; but he held back. This was neither the place nor the time for that, besides; it would be way too soon to just jump him like that, right? 

 

“Y-Yeah, sure.“ 

 

Seunghyun didn’t know how he should react, should he say something? Should he-

 

“My name is Jiyong.“, he held up one of his hands for Seunghyun to shake it and as he did he saw the small smile tug at the corner of his lips once more. “What is your name?“

 

At least now Seunghyun knew how he should behave. If Jiyong wanted them to pretend to be strangers for a night, then so be it. Maybe it was what they needed right now, maybe this could really help them rekindle their relationship and mend all the torn pieces — or at least some of them. 

 

“Seunghyun.“, he halted for a moment, just looking at Jiyong, “So you like Pina Coladas?“

 

_ ‘If you like Pina Coladas _ —‘

 

The almost awkward and tensed air between them evaporated as Jiyong finally giggled and blotted his face with the back of his hand, shyly looking at Seunghyun. “Yeah, I do. Some of the most beautiful memories were built when I sang that song and though I didn‘t drink it on that night, it always reminds me of kissing someone I really like.“ 

 

“Oh?“, Seunghyun felt the sly smile on his own lips, though he tried to play it cool and mask it up, “Well, I always have to think of the one the most romantic and also hottest nights of my life. You see, me and this special someone got really drunk and we had been dancing around our feelings for a while and then he sang that song and kissed me.“, he took a sip from his drink and smiled when he saw Jiyong staring at him with adoration in his eyes, “I was the happiest man on the planet that night and was for the past eight years and whenever I hear that song I have to think about that night. — also about the sex we had, because it was the first time for me sleeping with someone outside of a flat, but on a picnic blanket and I am still amazing we didn‘t get caught, especially since my special someone was anything but silent and then it also started to rain.“ 

 

‘—  _ and getting caught in the rain.‘ _

 

Suddenly even more giggles were heard and Seunghyun watched with great amusement how Jiyong‘s cheeks grew even redder. “Sounds like a really interesting night you had there. Maybe you should repeat it someday.“

 

“I really want to, yeah.“ 

 

They stared at each other for a long time and Seunghyun felt the heat unroll deep inside of him, but then one of the waiters came over to their table, asking them if they wanted something to eat (and not only alcohol, given that it was only half past twelve in the afternoon on a Thursday) and they gladly said yes — they ordered what they had ordered the very first time they came here. Seunghyun still remembered how grossed out he had been when Jiyong ordered the Hawaii Burger with extra pineapple and a Caramel Milkshake along with it, because what kind of monster would do that to a burger? But then Jiyong had forced him to take a bite, and Seunghyun was forced to shut up, because, damnit, it tasted good. 

 

Seunghyun on the other hand had a Sunny Side Up Egg Burger with extra Cheddar and jalapeños so he really wasn‘t one to talk about taste. Their faces had mirrored the other one‘s perfectly when they both judged the other person about their taste in burgers, but once they arrived and they forced each other to taste them, they sadly had to admit that they didn‘t taste half as bad as they had thought they would. (Jiyong had only taken one bite of each burger and already complained about having to hit up the gym for eating something as fatty as this.)

 

‘—  _ if you are not into Yoga  _ —‘

 

Their burgers arrived, and Seunghyun bursted out loud in laughter, when he saw Jiyong‘s face and heard him mutter a quiet  _ ‘I‘ll spent so much time at the gym for this‘ _ , because he knew better than anyone else that for one, Jiyong really did not need to work out to keep his weight and for two, he also knew how  _ amazing _ Jiyong looked with thick thighs and that he also absolutely  _ hated  _ to work out. There was no way Jiyong was going to go to the gym anytime soon. (—and he should really stop thinking about how amazing Jiyong looked and how much he missed him, because he knew he was staring and he knew that Jiyong knew, because that bashful smile and the shy giggles never seemed to stop. Jiyong even started to bite his lower lip; a sign that he was nervous, but also a sign for him getting all hot and bothered and Seunghyun suddenly felt pride bloom up inside of him. He still had that effect on Jiyong, he still could make him nervous and blush and as he felt Jiyong‘s fingertips, carefully and slowly caressing his own fingers with featherlight touches, he somehow knew that they would be alright again. It might take some time, but it would be worth it. Jiyong always was.)

  
  


‘— _ and have half of a brain‘ _

 

Hours passed so fast Seunghyun hadn‘t even realized that it was already getting late. They had spent two hours at the pub, eating their burgers, talking as if it was their very first date all over again — shoving bits and pieces of burger and fries into each other‘s mouth — and eventually they had started to walk around the city. Spring was about to end and summer was right around the corner and the weather was amazing, birds were chirping and it wasn‘t too hot nor too cold, it was perfect. 

 

Jiyong had an app on his phone that randomly decided on topics one could talk about and even though Seunghyun had thought it would be at least a little bit weird for them to do that (since he thought they already knew everything about each other and what their thoughts were on every topic), he was pleasantly surprised that there still was so much they hadn’t discovered about each other. For example, that Jiyong had had a weird obsession as a kid with turtles and that he basically knew everything about way too many species and where they lived and how they differed to other turtles. It was both endearing as it was fascinating and Seunghyun made a mental note of taking Jiyong to the Hawaii or something so he could see them in real life. 

 

When it was Seunghyun's turn to talk about weird obsessions he had when he was a kid, he had to blush. It wasn‘t as if Jiyong would judge him, but still. 

 

“Basically, everything that revolved around Egypt, Pharaohs and hieroglyphs. I even thought myself to read some and to be honest I still can. I once begged my mom for three months for her to buy me a really expensive book, because it had all these highly detailed lists of all the Pharaohs and small stories about them.“

 

Jiyong simply smiled brightly at him, before he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. It sent a shiver through Seunghyun‘s body and all he could do was stand there and look at Jiyong with probably the dumbest smile on his lips and hearts in his eyes, as Jiyong giggled again and skipped a few steps ahead while throwing shy glances back at him.

 

Shit, it felt even worse (* _ better _ ) than when they first had started to go out. He didn‘t know he could fall even harder for the other man, but he was. Every second. 

  
  
  


By now the sun was already setting. One of the amazing things of living so close to the river definitely was that they could just walk down to it and sit down. Years ago the government had decided that it would be an amazing idea to make an artificial beach in one of the not so frequently visited places and not many knew about it (plus, technically speaking the area belonged to the pension and they had to sneak in and crawl under a torn up fence to get there, but it was totally worth it and they had never been caught when they were younger so why would they now?)

 

The place still looked much the same and it was still as much of a pain as it had been back then to crawl through that tiny place (especially since Jiyong had a bag with him, which was now even heavier since he insisted that he still needed to pick up a few things and Seunghyun had had to wait outside of the shop — though he had been curious, he hadn't asked what the younger one had bought. He would tell him once he wanted him to).

 

‘— _ If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  _ —‘

 

“Wow, it‘s still as beautiful as ever here.“

 

Jiyong had carelessly thrown the bag on the sandy ground, marveling at the sunset, but all Seunghyun could see was Jiyong. His cheeks rosy from all the sun, his eyes shining in a light he hadn‘t seen in so long and with such an deeply satisfied smile on his lips — Seunghyun simply had to reach out and grab him. He hugged him from behind, burying his nose in his neck and inhaled deeply. He still smelled the same. 

 

“Do you always get this touchy on the first date?“, he heard the teasing in Jiyong‘s voice, but didn‘t pay no mind to it, because Seunghyun could clearly hear how breathy and heavy his voice had gotten. His hands started to draw small circles through the thin fabric of Jiyong‘s shirt and he had to smile when he heard his breath hitch. 

 

“Only with my special someone.“ 

 

These words seemed to be exactly what Jiyong had wanted to hear, because all of a sudden he turned around in his embrace and threw his own arms around Seunghyun‘s neck, pulling him impossibly close. “Please, tell me you want this to work out too.“  — there was a desperation in his voice Seunghyun had never heard before and his eyes suddenly reflected so much, it nearly broke his heart. He looked just like the kid he had met all those years ago when he scraped his knee and none of the teachers were around to help him — he might have grown up, but deep inside he was that sensitive kid, with a heart of gold that just wanted to make other people happy. The hopeless romantic with a dirty mind that sometimes drove him nuts with his nagging and with his need for attention, but at the same time he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved this man who couldn’t cook for shit and who was terrible with doing the laundry, but maddingly talented in his job and also with his tongue. He loved his brightness and how his mind worked and how he could just be himself with Jiyong and he never could ever picture himself with anyone else but this man. 

 

He brushed away the tears, pressing their foreheads together. “I do and I know that we will. Jiyong, I love you.“

 

“I love you, too.“ — much like the first time they had kissed, Jiyong nearly lunged at him, but this time without the drunken sloppiness. This time his kiss wasn‘t filled with the taste of peach schnapps, but with desperation, love and everything else that he felt right now. The kiss was deep and Seunghyun swore he could even feel it in his  _ toes _ . 

 

Jiyong suddenly let go of Seunghyun and stalked back to where he had dropped the bag in the sand, quickly pulling out a few items and the older man had to smirk when he realized it was the same old picnic blanket as all those years ago and as Jiyong spread it out in the sand and shyly sat down on it and looked up at him with big, hopefully and needy eyes he didn‘t hold back. He crushed into Jiyong, kissing him, pushing him down onto the ground as he pinned his hips down with his hands and sucked on his tongue. Jiyong‘s hands were everywhere — in his hair, on his neck, under his shirt, on his ass; pulling him closer so he could wrap his legs around his hips and push their lower halves desperately together. It was desperate and a tad out of sync, but that made it so much hotter. 

 

Suddenly Jiyong‘s hands were tugging on his jacket, pulling it off him along with his shirt and Seunghyun had to smirk. “We are really going to recreate our first date, huh?“, but the teasing didn‘t had anything to it; Seunghyun‘s hands were already on Jiyong‘s fly, opening the buckle of his belt and opening his pants with shaky fingers. He felt his heart hammer frantically against his chest as they continued to pull each other‘s clothes off. 

 

As soon as he saw the naked skin of Jiyong‘s chest, he went for it. He loved to taste that skin, to lick every millimeter of hot skin and leave lovebites wherever he could — Jiyong threw his head back as he started to suck and bite the tender skin of his collarbones, tracing them with his tongue, before licking them in earnest. Seunghyun knew all too well how sensitive Jiyong‘s collarbones and chest was and he loved to make use of that knowledge — he loved how lost Jiyong always looked when he loomed over him like that; his hair a complete mess, cheeks in a deep, dark red and his mouth parted to draw in as much oxygen as he could. His eyes were hooded and filled with more need than want and then Seunghyun dived in again and started to leave marks on his chest and sucked on his nipples, causing a hit pitched moan to slip from Jiyong‘s lips and he felt his dick twitch against his stomach. 

 

He continued to play with his nipples, sucking them, twisting them and making Jiyong lose his mind and his smirk deepened when he felt his Jiyong rut desperately against him, trying to get at least some kind of friction against his neglected cock — and then Jiyong suddenly hooked his legs tighter around Seunghyun‘s waist and flipped them over. 

 

His eyes were completely wild, hair tousled and Seunghyun momentarily forgot how to breath and as he looked down at him, panting heavily. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when he felt the familiar slick feeling of lube being smeared on his cock — Jiyong‘s fine, but strong hands pumping him a few times, twisting his wrist just the way he knew Seunghyun liked it, before letting go of his cock. This time he leaned back and he felt his mouth go dry as he watched Jiyong spread more lube on his fingers, his hand disappearing behind him and his eyes fell shut as he started to prepare himself. 

 

Seunghyun‘s hands immediately reached for his hips, massaging his tender skin with his thumbs as he eagerly waited for Jiyong to get ready — normally he would gladly do that part, but something about the way Jiyong looked down at him right now, told him, that all he should do right now was sit back and wait. 

 

After what felt like hours and seconds at the same finally passed and Jiyong tossed aside the bottle of lube. His hands were stick with lube, but Seunghyun didn‘t care at all. He just wanted to feel those handsome his body and as he finally touched him it felt as if Jiyong was leaving hot marks all over his skin, branding him so no one else but him would ever be able to touch him. 

 

And then Jiyong was kissing him again, his hands buried in his hair again, their bodies impossibly close and Seunghyun felt his weight pressing down on him until he finally slipped inside. They needed to pull apart for a moment — it had been a while for both of them and the feeling of being connected like that were too overwhelming and Seunghyun even felt tears in his eyes, but didn‘t pay no mind to it. All that mattered right now was Jiyong and as they finally opened their eyes and looked at each other Jiyong started to move in slow, lazy movements. Grinding his hips down and tightening his inner muscles whenever he pushed down again and Seunghyun swore he saw stars. 

 

They only had started a few seconds ago, but both of them were already breathless — harsh pants and curses leaving their mouths as Jiyong continued to roll his hips, fucking himselfs so deliciously on Seunghyun‘s cock and not holding back any moans, breathy sighs or low groans. Warm hands roamed their skin, touches growing more and more frantic, the longer Jiyong moved and Seunghyun swore he could feel something bloom between them — it had always been there, right underneath the surface, but now it was finally breaking out. He felt it in the way Jiyong‘s skin felt against his own, how Jiyong dug his nails into his back and moaned his name and how he  _ looked  _ at him, and he knew that Jiyong felt it, too. 

 

Their rhythm grew uncoordinated as Seunghyun started to thrust upwards and used the tight grip on Jiyong‘s hips to push him down — Jiyong‘s moans were getting louder and shifted in pitch, babbling nonsense and Seunghyun knew he was close. He leaned back and pushed their bodies together, making sure that Jiyong‘s cock would brush against his stomach and give him the needed friction. 

 

He felt how Jiyong‘s thighs started to shake from exhaustion, he felt the hot slickness of precum, dripping down from Jiyong‘s hot cock that pressed against his stomach and when he looked at Jiyong, panting harshly against his cheek, eyes rolling back in pleasure, he knew that he had never been more in love than in that moment. 

 

As if Jiyong could hear his thoughts, he suddenly tensed up and came all over Seunghyun‘s stomach and chest — his muscles tensed up around Seunghyun‘s cock and after a few more thrusts into that tight heat, he came as well — his vision went white for a moment and dug his nails into Jiyong‘s ass; the need to hold onto something too big. 

 

Their hearts were beating in sync when they fell back onto the thick blanket, panting so hard and trying to draw as much oxygen as possible until their nerve endings stopped buzzing. Seunghyun looked down at Jiyong when he suddenly heard giggles. 

 

“You okay, love?“

 

“I can‘t feel my legs.“

 

Seunghyun snorted. But Jiyong had a point — Seunghyun‘s legs didn‘t seem to. Work properly right now either; this really had been one of the most (if not the most) intense love makings they ever had. He carefully placed Jiyong next to him, brushing his hair out of his face with a dopey smile on his lips. Their hands continued to roam their bodies and they just enjoyed the afterglow they both felt. 

 

“I really do love you, you know?“

 

“I know.“, Jiyong pulled him closed, kissing him. “I really love you, too.“ 

 

A breeze made Jiyong suddenly shiver and only now did Seunghyun realize that the warm weather had cooled down — he quickly reached for his jacket to cover them up at least a little bit before they eventually had to get up and get dressed, when he felt something in the pocket of his jacket. 

 

How could he possibly forget about that. 

 

A small smile tugged at his lips — he hadn‘t worn this jacket since autumn, but now that the weather finally had gotten better again he had dragged it out of the depths of his closet only yesterday (he originally wanted to wear it when he went grocery shopping, but then he had to hurry, forgot about that jacket and simply grabbed the hoodie nearest to him). 

 

His hand slipped inside the pocket and took out the small velvet box. Seunghyun felt his heart go crazy as he saw Jiyong looking at him with a confused expression as he moved to sit in front of him and not curled up under the jacket with him, but his facial expression quickly changed as he realized what Seunghyun was holding in his hand and his mouth fell open. 

 

“I got this shortly before my birthday last year — it took me months to be honest, because I continued to think about what kind of ring you could want and then one day I said ‘fuck it‘ and just looked for one and -and I saw this ring and I knew it had to be this one.“, he shakingly opened the lid of the velvet box and finally dared to look at Jiyong — his heart was beating out of his chest and as he saw tears in Jiyong‘s eyes he nearly started to cry as well. 

 

“Kwon Jiyong — when I first met you all I wanted to do was throw Youngbae‘s bible in your face, but then I met you again in college and I swear, I fell in love with you then and there. I think I always liked you, but I was too stupid to realize that the reason why I wanted to tease you so much was because I was already madly in love with you back then — and now, eight years of the best relationship later, here we are. I know we had hard times, but I know we belong together nethertheless. I love you with every single fiber in my heart and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. Jiyong,“ he took a deep breath, “-will you marry me?“

 

Tears suddenly began to fall and Jiyong‘s hands were covering the lower half of his face, but instead of answering he suddenly moved. Seunghyun felt something rip apart inside of his chest and he dropped his hand with the velvet box, but then Jiyong quickly emerged back to his original position, holding something in his own hands. 

 

“Choi Seunghyun,“ he waited until Seunghyun finally had the courage to look at him as well, “— when I first saw you, I was scared of you and your eyebrows. I thought you looked like a gangster, but for some reason I couldn’t stay away from you and instead of talking to you like a normal person I started to tease you and then you tackled me one day a bit over eight years ago and I finally understood what that tugging inside my chest meant whenever I had looked at you. I had fallen in love with you when I was nothing but a snot nosed kid that trailed after you like a lost puppy that wanted attention and I have never felt anything remotely close for anyone else. You are the love of my life, Seunghyun, and I want to spent the rest of my life with you,“ he opened his hands and revealed a velvet box as well and as he moved aside the lit he felt like crying all over again — happy crying; because the ring Jiyong had chosen was the exact same as Seunghyun had chosen and he couldn’t help but grin stupidly as the tears rolled down his cheeks, “-when I went out to get this set of rings a few days before your birthday I got told that someone else already got the other ring just an hour earlier, but I knew I had to get this one for you. You said you got that ring, because you knew it would be perfect and I agree with you. I think they are perfect for us and if you really mean it — then please; will you marry me, too?“

  
  


“Yes.“, his voice had never sounded this strained and full with emotions as it had now.

 

They both cried at this point with huge smiles on their lips and with trembling fingers they carefully put the rings on each other. Maybe this wasn’t exactly how Seunghyun had planned to propose, but being here with Jiyong at their own perfect little beach, butt naked, shortly after midnight, simply was perfect. 

 

“I love you, Seunghyun.“

 

“I love you, too Jiyong.“

 

They kissed again, holding hands and smiling so big they felt it as their lips continued to move against one another. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘— _ I‘m the love that you‘ve looked for, write to me, and escape.‘ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this was really random. Besides, I really needed to write something - life is really hard these days and I am sorry that I had to pause my ongoing stories for now. I will be back once life is't kicking me in the ass every single day.


End file.
